


Wordless Comfort

by Shortandblonde



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I'm terrible at titles, Kind of Birdflash?, One Shot, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortandblonde/pseuds/Shortandblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jason's death, everyone's a bit shaken. Most of all, was Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordless Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at titles. And summaries. I'm really sorry about that. Also, this is a short one-shot written at like 12pm, so I apologize for an errors I probably made.

     When Wally heard the news of Jason's death, he'd been in Star City, having dinner with his parents and Uncle Barry. He'd quickly relayed the news to them, then made his way back to Mount Justice. He tried not to think about Jason Todd- who, despite his headstrong and impulsive nature, had been a good kid. Bright and clever and full of potential. He tried not to focus on how the Little Wing had slowly grown on all of them, how he'd eventually become everyone's younger brother. He tried to brace himself for what he'd see when he entered the cave.

     Everyone was in the main cave. Artemis was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Zatanna was standing beside her, glancing up briefly as Wally appeared. M'gann was crying openly on the couch, Connor's arm draped over her shoulder. Kaldur stood quietly by, watching the ground in front of him while Raquel was pacing along the carpet. Dick was nowhere to be seen. He was tempted to ask, but he already had a clear idea. With a deep breath he found himself walking across the room and down the hall where all of their rooms were, alongside many ones yet to be filled. Though not everyone lived at the cave, everyone had a room. Wally knocked gently on Dick's door. After a brief moment without an answer, he entered anyway.

     Dick was sitting on his bed, knees drawn up to his chest. He was still in the Nightwing uniform- the one he had changed to soon after Jason became Robin. The new name and uniform had matured his appearance a bit, but right now he looked every bit the 16 year old boy he was. He didn't bother to look up when Wally entered the room, or when he sat down beside him on the bed.

     "I just heard." Wally said softly, watching his long time friend. "Man.." He sighed, at a loss for words. Then again, when it came to needing comfort, Dick didn't need words. He just needed support. Someone to just.. be there. So that's what Wally did. He reached over and gently pulled off Dick's mask, exposing his red-rimmed, tear-filled blue eyes. Dick let out a shaky breath.

     "I should have been with him. I- I should have went patrolling with them last night. Then maybe we could have saved him- he wouldn't have been taken in the first place. Wally, I should have _been_  there." Dick's voice grew desperate, wavering the more he talked. "I should have been there!"  
"Dick, it's not your fault." Wally spoke quietly, knowing that no matter how many times he said those words, Dick wouldn't believe him. He pulled the other boy into an embrace, holding him tightly.

     They must have sat like that for a long while. Dick had pressed his face into Wally's neck, sobbing quietly. Wally had felt himself tear up at one point, losing himself in thought about the deceased Robin. But for the most part, Wally focused on the former Robin in his arms. He held him tightly, whispering that it would be okay, that this wasn't his fault, that no one blamed him. He knew Dick wasn't listening, knew his friend would blame himself despite, but Wally hoped it comforted him to hear those words. Eventually Dick pulled away, rubbing angrily at his eyes. He looked up at Wally. "I'm sorry, I just.."

     "Don't." Wally placed a hand on his shoulder. He hesitated briefly, then said, "I'll be right back, okay? You should probably change into something more comfortable, if you're staying here tonight." Dick nodded absently, though he didn't move to get up as Wally left the room. He returned a few moments later, now wearing a t-shirt and shorts. He was glad to see that Dick had done the same- he was no longer weairng the blue and black. In fact he was lying on the bed, already seemingly asleep. That was a good thing, Wally supposed. He sat down on the floor, leaning back against the bed. He reached up and took Dick's hand, which was barely hanging off the edge, and he somehow managed to fall asleep like that.

     When he woke in the morning, he found that some time during the night had gotten up and settled on the floor beside him, asleep with his head on the speedster's shoulder.


End file.
